


Age After The Avatar

by MininSnow



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, College, Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Full Cast of Lgbtq+ Characters, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Modern Era, Multi, Original Character(s), Past Violence, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Sexual Content, it's gonna be really gay, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MininSnow/pseuds/MininSnow
Summary: Many Avatars have left their mark on the world. Many have changed the world for the better but when one Avatar uses his power to hurt others, the Avatars after are shone and hunt down.Nia is an earth bender in college trying to live a normal life as benders themselves become rarer and rarer. She tries her best to live her normal life till something extraordinary happens:She freezes the tea in her mug.Follow Nia as she tries her best to become the Avatar the world truly needs while dealing with her college life and inner battles of self worth in a world that hates the Avatar.





	1. Her Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> (I will put warnings at the beginning of every chapter. If there is something you think should be added don't be afraid to let me know in the comments! <3)  
> Chapter contains:  
> Mention of drugs and alcohol; cheating; sexual content; swearing; mention of self harm; past violence
> 
> Snowy here. Welcome to my first public fanfic! This was an idea from a free write prompt I saw a while back (in end notes) and decided to help it grow into what you're about to read! Sit back and I hope you enjoy the ride!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia and Jules talk about Nia's problems only to uncover more.

 

"Nia, just sit down already."

 

Nia had her gaze locked to her feet, staring at them as she paces before her best friend. She looks up at the blonde after hearing her name. The woman was seated at a round glass table and stared at her from her seated position. She held a worried look upon her face.

 

She ran a pale, manicured hand through her golden locks. She gave a frustrated huff, "You're making me nervous with all your pacing." She finally said out of annoyance.

 

She then moved a hand over the chessboard that they had set up on the table. The stone pieces awaited their command like a powerful army. She picked up a white stone castle with dainty fingers, and moved it across the board, "Check." She said with a dignified smirk.

 

Nia had stopped pacing as she watched her friend's movement. She kept her arms crossed and gave a look to show she was thinking. She then waved a finger in a short motion. As she did so, one of her pawns moves to take her friend's newly moved castle.

 

There was a gasp, "Nia! How dare you!"

 

Nia laughs, "I told you I wasn't going easy on you."

 

"You're too good!"

 

"You just suck, Jules." She said in a teasing manner.

 

Jules throws her arms up in a dramatic way to emphasize her frustration, "You just play this too much." She then eyes Nia with a smile, "Least you're finally having fun. You really should just sit and forget about her."

 

That had ruin the moment for Nia. She turned her back on Jules. She shook her head. Her raven haired pony tail bobbing with the movement. The single thin white strip of hair hung in her eyes. She didn't have the willpower to push it out of her face as her eyes began to tear up. Thinking about what just happened was too much right now. She came to Jules as a way to forget everything. College was hard. Drama was bullshit. And she honestly just wanted to be high right now.

 

She stared at her feet. She closed her eye to help compose herself again. Jules was right but there was no way she was going to admit that. She however could only reply in a shaky voice, "Don't say that." Her voice cracked.

 

Jules stared at her friend's back. She wished she could offer better words of wisdom. But she had none as of now. She just wanted to help and if talking about it could help, she would force Nia to talk even if it might hurt in the moment.

 

"I just want you to be okay." Was Jules soft reply. She then thought of an idea. She beamed, "Why not hangout with Kelly? She's super cute and I think she might like you." She kept her tone positive, trying her best to lift Nia's spirits.

 

Nia looked over her shoulder at Jules. Her eyes told Jules everything. That she should have thought about her words fully before speaking. Nia gave a laugh. A hollowed one that showed she was hurt. That she was fragile in this moment, "Kasandra and I just broke up, and you think I should mess around with Kelly?"

 

Jules then shook her head. Her golden locks swinging wildly, "That isn't what I meant and you know it."

 

"Then what did you mean?" Came back the strangled reply as she locked her eyes with her shoes again. Nia's eyes narrowed as she spoke slowly, "I can never forget that image." She shudders as so much pain fuels her words, "I come home from a long day of painful classes and dealing with stupid people to find _him_ there. Her in his arms. Both of them were...naked." She swallowed and wrapped her own arms around her middle as she spoke, quite straight forwardly, "They were fucking in her bed. No shame. She didn't even lock the door. Everyone on our floor was sure to hear what was going on. Everyone was sure to know but me if I didn’t walk in, but I wish I hadn't had caught them. I wish...it was still a secret to me. Maybe I wouldn’t hurt so much..."

 

Jules just listened silently. She was glad she could get Nia to talk. Getting it off her chest was good for her. Having it all sink in would help her overcome it. Both were silent for awhile. Then Jules moved a chess piece.

 

"Your turn." She says as she looks up at Nia, who had turned around to face her. She crosses her arms. She held so much behind the stoic expression she gave. She waved her hand almost idly. Moving her rook into place, taking a paw and declaring, "Checkmate."

 

Jules eyes the board in bewilderment, "How did you-?"

 

"I am captain of the chess club." Nia says jokingly.

 

Jules lets out a heavy sigh, "I've never beat you once."

 

"I'm just that good." Nia replies smugly.

 

Jules then pushes her chair back to stand. She stretches. The tank top she wears lifts slightly to expose her pale stomach. Nia was kinda surprised it moved. It squeezed her form so much that it looked to hurt. Jules shorts looked the same, barely covered her butt. Nia always thought that was too showy. Though they always fit Kasandra so-

 

She stopped herself. How dare her mind do that? She was here to forget her ex, not think about her ex. But it was something she couldn't help. Thinking about Kasander was almost as natural to her as yawning. All she could think about was her creamy brown sugar skin, her bobbed cut deep green hair, and how cold her hands always were on her hot skin. She gave a gulp and shook her head, missing what Jules said as she was deep in thought.

 

Jules leaned over the table and waved a hand before Nia, “Nia? You want tea or what?"

 

Nia just gave a nod. She didn't trust herself to reply with words since it required thinking which seemed to only led her down a path of more pain.

 

Jules smiles, unaware of Nia's inner conflict. She strides over to the common room kitchenette and begins to pull out the necessary items to make tea.  
"Can you clear the table, Nia?"

 

Nia nods, "Yeah."

 

Without lifting a hand she jerks her head to the left. All the pieces slide off the table and tumble into the tin box on the floor. Nia then lifted her foot in a practiced motion, lifted the tin lid up and onto the box. She moved her foot to the right then put it down to slide the lid into place, covering the box.

 

Her eyes drifted to the chair as she was now tempted to sit but felt too antsy. So she returned to pacing. Jules had hopped onto the counter and now swung her legs childishly as she waited for the kettle to heat. She couldn't help but watch Nia pace. They sat in silence for a few minutes but staying in silence wasn't going to be the best idea, Jules thought to herself.

 

So Jules spoke, "I'm jealous you can Earth bend."

 

Nia paused mid-step. That had caught her off guard. She looked to her best friend with a raised eyebrow, "Really? It isn't that special."

 

"It is if you've never grown up with it."

 

"Nah. It's kinda annoying.” She said with a sigh, “When people find out you're a bender they always ask to see. I'm treated like a dog that was just taught how to do some fancy tricks for the entrainment of others."

 

"You're too cynical." Jules says with the wave of her hand, "Being able to lift boulders, heal people with water, shoot lightning from your hands, or even make a tornado, are all really cool. So I wouldn't mind showing off a trick or two."

 

Nia shook her head with a chuckle. She found it funny how naive Jules was. The kettle then began to whistle. Loud and quite annoyingly but Jules hopped off the counter and stopped it before it became more of a nuisance. With the mugs and tea bags already set up, she began to pour the hot water in them.

 

Nia returned to pacing. Her arms folded over her chest. Compared to Jules, she was a lot more self conscious about her body image being she didn't have the biggest chest and a perfectly shaped butt like Jules. As of now she was wearing a black sweatshirt with a red skull wearing a white bow, and black sweatpants to match. This was the complete opposite to showy. She did however have thesleves pulled up. Not that she was hot but it was comfortable and the light buzz in her head told her not to care. Jules had teased her when she complained about Jules choice of clothes but wore her sleeves up while it was just the two of them in the dorm. Scars covered the upper and lower half of her arms. They were from a mix of a lack of self preservation, self loathing, and an old “job” she use to have to get through her senior year of high school and first year of college. She tended not to show them off. She hated nosy people and all the questions they would bomb bared her with.

 

Jules moved to the table. Her ocean blue eyes eyed Nia with concern, “Deep breaths, Nia. Just sit and have some tea.”

 

Nia eyed the mug Jules gently slides across the table to her, “I’d want to stand.”

 

Jules leans back in her chair and sighs as she takes her mug in her hands. She blows on it lightly, “Suit yourself. You’re legs are going to hurt a lot after this, you know.”

 

“Whatever.” She said a bit harshly. She picked up her mug and blew on it. Then she huffed, “God I’m a mess, Jules. Going back into the ring sounds so good right now. Anything to replace the ache in my heart.”

 

Jules looked up from her tea, “Oh come on. You don't need to go get hurt again. Plus you’re sure to get caught this time. They’ve been getting better at breaking up those illegal fighting rings.”

 

“You’re just saying that so I won’t do it.”

 

Jules frowned. She was sick of Nia’s attitude. She sat up fully, “I said that because I care, Nia. Get down from your high horse.” Everything was bubbling over for Jules as well. She hated how pathetic Nia was being. She continues speaking angrily, “Kasandra was a slut, is a slut. That probably wasn’t the first time she cheated on you. She’s been going after Jace’s cock for a long time. She doesn't care about others just herself. And you should know that by now.” She took a sip of tea to calm down then opened her mouth to continue but then she caught Nia’s gaze. Her emerald eyes held so much rage, so much raw emotion from Jules’ words. Her words caught in her throat. Nia set her mug down. Her hands shook out of anger. She balled them into fists, fingernails digging into skin.

 

“Shut the fuck up Jules.”

 

Jules sipped at her tea again to op out of speaking with a shrug. That was a mistake. Nia’s face twisted into one of pure rage as she went off.

 

“I’m done with your shit Jules. You might hate her that fucking much but I love her. We were together for two years Jules. Two fucking years! She may have cheated on me and fucked some cock but that doesn’t change how hurt I am! And you…” She shook with rage, raising her fists, “And you talking shit about her isn’t fucking helping!”

 

Her fists came hard against the glass table. It sent cracks through it and wobbled her mug which then tipped. Jules’ eyes went wide when the scolding water came flying toward her. Nia fumbled to catch the mug. Her fingertips brushed the sides before her hands could fully grasp at it, but that action did not go in vein as from the mug the water crystalized to ice. The icicle hit the cracked table just before Jules, with a thud. It glistened in the room's light. Jules’ eyes stayed wide. Nia’s hands were still stretched out before her out of shock. They stared down at the frozen water on the table. Both girls held surprised looks. There was no way that just happened. Nia just water bent despite being an earth bender.


	2. The Talk And Her Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jules and Nia have a talk till Nia decides a bottle of bourbon is better company to compile her thoughts with. Then Jules decides it's best to take Nia to see Kelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. School has been crazy. Feel free to leave a review I always want to better as a writer and I appreciate the feedback or just what you thought of the chapter. Thank you! Enjoy!
> 
> (I will put warnings at the beginning of every chapter. If there is something you think should be added don't be afraid to let me know in the comments! <3)  
> Chapter contains:  
> Drugs and alcohol; under age drinking; swearing; mentions of self harm; mentions of cheating; violence

Jules looks up at Nia. She could see the confusion in her face rather than the anger that was there before. Both share the same look till Nia meets Jules’ gaze. Her eyes hold so much sorrow and regret with a touch of worry.

 

She then adverts her gaze, rubbing the back of her neck as she does so, “I'm...sorry, Jules. I shouldn't have got so mad…Are you alright?”

 

Jules gives a simple nod, “Yeah…” Her eyes then drift, “But what just happened?”

 

Then their gazes drop to the ice sickle on the table. Nia picked up the mug. The ice jetted out, razor-ed at the end by the way it froze. She turned the mug in her hand, looking over the water she had froze. Then Jules gaze caught Nia’s arms. The scars were a deep white against her pale skin. Many were faded while others stuck out above the rest. The ones that cut horizontally up her wrist and arm struck out above the rest as they were the newest. They all overlapped and crisis crossed. Many of them were from the fight clubs she use to be apart of. Jules made sure Nia never went down that path again but the newer ones were ones she couldn't stop no matter how many times she searched Nia’s room for blades she hurt herself with. But she had seen them in all their glory many times before but they only reminded her of how she was the one to start all this. Nia's break up with Kasandra broke her down like nothing had before. 

 

She stared at her hands in her lap as a lump formed in her throat. She forced her next words out, “...I’m sorry too, Nia. I...I shouldn’t have provoked you like that.”

 

Nia only gave a shrug as she held all her focus on the mug before her. She then waved her free hand which thawed the ice causing it to trickled back into the glass she held tightly in one hand. She beamed at that as if all her troubles and what led up to this did not exist, had never occurred, but that smile faded as she eyed Jules as if looking for approval but only met the hurt look the non-bender held.

 

The earth-bender, now water-bender as well, looked at her friend softly. The smile returned and she held it in a reassuring manner, “You’re trying to look out for me and I’m just...sensitive right now.” There was a better way in saying that and she knew that, “I mean...you just want me back to my normal self and not this depressed piece of shit.” That wasn’t it. There was a simpler reply. She was just rambling. She sighed, “It’s okay, Jules.” She finally ended with.

 

Jules sighs as well, as she was holding in a breath. She knew Nia wasn’t going to blame her, no matter what she would have said or done. Nia lowered the mug at the silence that met her and stared into it. She stared long and hard till the water lifted slowly into the air. She made it swirl with the motion of her head. It was so light, like a feather. It was much different than earth bending but the movements were almost all the same. 

 

Jules watched the water glide through the air effortlessly. Once Nia had returned it to the mug then she spoke, “Should we tell someone?”

 

She saw Nia’s whole form clench at that. They both knew what might happen but part of Jules didn’t want to believe they would do her any harm. Given they hadn’t heard of an Avatar in almost 100 years, not since Hector who had ruined it all. He used the power for evil, hurting benders and non-benders alike. He was ruthless. His actions brought back the Red Lotus which were now praised as heroes for dealing with him. Since then they deemed the Avatar a national threat. No matter who it was. It was drilled in everyone's brain that the Avatar was bad, an evil being controlled by Vaatu and could never bring good.

 

If Jules told people, the Red Lotus was sure to get wind and Nia would…

 

Jules shook her head, “I'm sorry, Nia. I shouldn't have said that. I know you're not a bad person and won't be like any of the others. But this is such a huge thing. You're the Ava-”

 

“What if I'm not?” Nia croaked out. Her throat was dry.

 

“But only the Avatar-”

 

“Jules…” She bit her bottom lip and set the mug down, “Stop saying that...I can't be...that.” She was still so stiff, as she tried convincing herself this wasn't happening, “I…”

 

Jules interrupted, “We need to tell Kelly. She's got know what to do. Her ancestors knew Avatar Korra.”

 

Nia stayed tense, “Maybe you're right.”

 

Then there was silence. Nia picked up their mugs and put them in the sink. She paused. She gripped the sink. Her knuckles turned white from the tight grip she held. From the books she read that told about the previous Avatars, it was supposed to be a great honor to be the Avatar but she only felt cursed. Why her?  _ Why me? I don't need this damn burden. _

 

Jules then broke the silence with a nervous laugh, “We got to tell Vic about the table.”

 

Nia bent her head as she also gave a hollowed laugh, “Yeah we do.” The small act sent shivers through her body. Jules turned from where she sat. She sat in the chair on her knees to eye Nia who stood bent over the sink in the kitchenette. Her small form was much too tiny for the large cushioned arm chair she now knelled in.

 

Nia was shaking. Jules eyed her with great concern, “Nia-”

 

“I need a drink.” Nia said. Her tone was low and she sounded tired.

 

Jules opened her mouth to protest but she shut her jaw tight as Nia lumbered past her.

 

Nia stopped in the doorway that led from their common room to the hallway to their rooms. She could sense Jules’ worries, “I won't drink too much. Just a little bit and then we can go meet up with Kelly.”

 

“Okay.” Was Jules’ faint reply.

 

Nia headed down the hallway to her room that was in the center of the six rooms that was on their floor. Each wall contained three doors. Three rooms on each side. The left side contained the girl's rooms and right side contained the boy's rooms. Rage bubbled in her stomach. Jace’s room was the furthest door down the hall, closest to the exit out of the dorm building. She wanted to tear the door off its hinges and beat him to a bloody pulp with it. 

 

She stopped at her door; hand tightening around the brass door handle as she glared at Jace’s door. She felt like the red wood covered in retro era pin up girls was mocking her. She  _ really _ wanted to punch it. She gritted her teeth fighting an internal battle. She needed to get rid of this rage, all this emotion she was feeling. She turned her gaze back to her door. It was a steel gray color. Her door had famous movie quotes painted on it. Each of them were allowed to paint and decorate their doors. At the end of their four years they were suppose to repaint it the baby blue it was before to match the deep blue walls.

 

She then decided it was too much of a hassle to bust his door down only to have to deal with him head on in the end anyways. She took a deep breath and opened her door. She was greeted by the many posters that hung in her room and the messy, untidiness that was her room. Clothes and magazines littered the floor. 

 

She stepped in fully and closed the door. She then reached behind her and locked the door. She knew actually where to press and how hard after a long while of practice. She leaned against the door and let loose a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. Her upper back was pressed against it as her legs stretched out, almost threatening to slip on the mess covering her room's floor.

 

Her rage filled hazed eyes glazed over her room. They lingered on the dresser that was pressed against the right wall. Her desk was pressed against the back, a small window hung above it. Her bed was pressed against the left wall. A night stand to the right of it, pressed against the desk and bed. On it sat a mess of cigarettes and a blue tinted glass bong still packed with weed. The RAs never did room checks even as they claimed they did. She cockily left her contraband wherever she pleased in her room. Although the alcohol she had was stashed in the bottom of her dresser where her eyes still linger on. 

 

The hand man wooden dresser was crafted by her father before he went overseas to live in the Earth Kingdom. He worked as a photographer and was permitted to enter to capture what was happening there. The troubles that plagued the kingdom all started with a civil war that had been taking place there for three years. He had been there for two which left her alone in Republic City.

 

She shook her head to clear it from distractions to her mission and strode to the dresser. She kelt and opened the bottom drawer. She dug under socks and underwear to finally grab a glass bottle of  _ Fire Breather _ bourbon she had stashed away. Unlike the weed, she was very unwilling to share this with her roommates.

 

Already a quarter of it was gone. She had drunk that right after finding Jace and Kasandra together but the ache her heart was worse now. All the turmoil was setting in. She stared into the bottle after popping it open as if debating whether she should drink or not but she knew she had already decided once she opened it.

 

The cool glass was pressed against her lips as she parted them and tilted her head and the bottle back. The cool auburn liquor sliding down her throat. She then pulled from it and straightened as she moved to her bed with it after closing the drawer. She plopped down onto the cushions and for the second time today was left with her thoughts to be drowned in some liquor.

 

She took another hefty swig, laying back on her bed. The top of her head pressed against the wall her bed was pressed against. Her legs dangled over the edge of her bed as her toes wiggled in a magazine’s pages. She took another gulp and let the glass hang limply as her arms did. She brought her free arm up to drape it over her face. Her thoughts and emotions wirled in the confines of her head. She blamed herself for Kasandra’s betrayal but she knew she did nothing wrong. She did nothing worthy of her own self hate. She treated Kasandra with care and so much love. _Why did this have to happen?_ _Did I do something wrong or...was Jules right?_

 

She felt sick with that thought. She couldn't have been right. Could she? She shook her head slowly from side to side, burying her face in the crook of her arm as she fought back tears. She shouldn't be thinking about this right now. She should be thinking about that fact that she was the Avatar which was bewildering to her. She couldn't believe it but she could both earth and water bend and no bender in the entire history was able to control more than one element besides the Avatar.

 

But why was Jules so calm? She was taking this quite well. Maybe she just didn't see the magnitude of it all. The Avatar was meant to bring balance to the world that was as chaotic as ever. They were suppose to stand for a greater cause and for the idea to better the people but most Avatars trained for that since a very early age. Nia had barely turned 20 and here she just found out she was suppose to be the Avatar. Maybe if she just lay low she could just get through life without having to deal with the burdens of being the Avatar. She sighed at that. Taking a swing of bourbon. She didn’t know if that was possible or how long she could hold out keeping that a secret. Talking to Kelly was really her best bet. She knew that Kelly would never tell the Red Lotus. Being part of the White Lotus put her opinion in the direction of heavily disagreeing with the Red Lotus. But the Red Lotus held more power than the White Lotus did now. She knew, as Kelly told her, the only way the White Lotus was allowed to still exist was through the idea that they stood as a religious group.

 

Nia moved her arm to the side and sat up. She took one last sip then corked the bottle. She placed it under her bed and stood. Everything had a little sway as she stood. Lightheadedness forced her to sit back on her bed. She laughed. She had drunk a lot more then she had promised. Jules was sure to be pissed but she did not regret it. The buzz was reassuring. Her mind was too foggy to be able to fully think in terms to what had happened. It was like she had forgotten it all.

 

This time she slowly stood and trudged over to her dresser. She removed her sweatpants which almost caused her to fall but she caught herself with a snicker. She then pulled on a pair of faded blue skinny jeans. She tossed the sweat pants over her shoulder onto her bed. She then wobbled over to then swing it open. Jules stood leaning next her door against the wall. She had changed into jean shorts that stopped in the middle of her thighs and a knitted sweater that hung off one shoulder. She pushed off the wall once Nia stepped out, closing and locking the door behind her. She looked to Jules. Jules had her golden locks hanging down. They were curly, thick strands that framed her smooth face. On further inspection one could see she wore makeup to hide the bags under her eyes. She stood with her hands on her hips. 

 

The non-bender looked impatient. Her lips pursed and eyes narrowed at Nia, “You’re smashed, you liar.”

 

Nia shrugged, shoving her hands in her pockets as she began walking down the hallway. Jules following close at her heels with her arms crossed to show her distaste in Nia. 

 

Nia gave her a toothy grin as she opened the door for Jules to let the cool summer air greet them, “Oh come on. That frown is so unattractive.”

 

Jules couldn’t help but smile at that, “You’re such a dork.”

 

Nia closes the door and leads the way down the campus’ pathway to lead into the city’s sidewalk. Cars drove past on the busy street that was pressed against the college grounds. It was made of a large patch of green that the spirit portal took up. The large yellow orb made up the center of the campus with buildings surrounding it and paths curling around it. Its deep swirling colors caught many people’s eyes and drew in quite the amount of tourist to see the famous college and portal into the spirit world. 

 

Nia eyed the orb. She always wondered what it was like in the spirit world. Jules said it was beautiful, nothing that anyone could ever image. Jules had taken pictures but she said they were not even close to how the experience of being there was like. She then felt a tug on her sweatshirt. She stopped. Jules mumbled under her breath about Nia being careless as she pulled Nia’s sleeves down. She let her happen as she watched the woman who tugged at her sleeves with a deep frown on her face.

 

She then pulled away and she took the lead, “Hurry your ass. Kelly might not even be there.”

 

Nia caught up to Jules as more cars passed and the tall buildings that made up the city leared over them, casting the sidewalks in shadows. They passed the number of people moving about their day. Entering coffee shops and heading to one of the bigger buildings to work. Most of the taller buildings were coated in spirit vines but did not take away from the use of the building. They acted almost like decoration. You could also catch the occasional spirit flying over the traffic.

 

Jules looked back at Nia watching a wispy blue whale looking spirit fly over head. She continued her stride as she then reached and grabbed a hold of Nia’s hand. Nia looked to Jules. She smiled at the contact Jules offered.

 

She smiled back, “Come on you oaf. You’re getting distracted. Let’s just get to Kelly’s already.”

 

Nia swung her arm lightly as she squeezed her hand around Jules. They use to walk like this all the time when they were in middle school before Nia moved to the Earth Kingdom before the war broke out. They were childhood friends from elementary up through middle and by chance happen to be going to the college not that didn’t keep intact but it was hard with a sea between them. 

 

Nia hummed happily as they walked along. With no care in the world they continued to walk to the dock. Their destination was Air Temple Island. That’s where Kelly was. She was a monk there and a friend of the two of them for a long while. Nia and Jules tended to break a lot of rules as kids and sneaking off to Air Temple Island was a big one. It had a been awhile since they visited Kelly. Even with the upcoming news they were about to give Kelly, they hoped she welcomed them with open arms. Jules was the one who worried if this was even a good idea or not but they both trusted Kelly. She had lend them books long banded by the Red Lotus many times. Maybe them telling Kelly that Nia was the Avatar would bring about a new era and adventure. Little did either of them know that telling Kelly about Nia was not only going to be the best idea, but it was going to open a whole new world to them. One that was going to be dangerous and exciting.


	3. Kelly Heff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia and Jules head off to Kelly’s. Once they meet up with her, Nia intends to show her she can water bend but things turn out a bit differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who are reading! Enjoy!
> 
> (I will put warnings at the beginning of every chapter. If there is something you think should be added don't be afraid to let me know in the comments! <3)  
> Chapter contains:  
> Mention of alcohol and under age drinking; swearing; mentions of self harm; mentions of cheating; mild sexual content

The island was surrounded by jagged rocks, waves crashing into the rocky sides as they approached. Most of the island was raised on large rock formations. The only low part that was almost level with the water’s surface was a small beach that contained pure golden sand and waring gate that stood over the begining of the path carved up into the mountain to lead to the blue and white temple that could be seen towering over the other small buildings that littered the island. The island, while still named Air Temple Island, housed what remained of the White Lotus and a small number of airbenders while many of them were housed at the many air temples that littered the world. Only four existed, counting Air Temple Island, as the fifth was destroyed by Zaheer and his Red Lotus followers a hundred years ago while Avatar Korra was attacked by them but many were not aware of that. Nia and Jules had read about it in books that Kelly had kept. History tomes that captured all that happened with Korra and the Red Lotus were taken in great interest by them, but mostly Jules. She always held an extreme interest for bender lore and history. Nia thought it was interesting that someone who was rarely around benders found then so fascinating. Maybe that was the reason for her fascination.

 

They leaned over the railing of the boat that brought them the short way to Air Temple Island. Nia leaned into Jules. The buzz was slightly faded but it was still hard to stand in place for so long. She looked up at Jules, her head rested on the non-bender’s shoulder as her blonde hair whipped in the wind. Jules always held a certain air around her, like she was ready for anything to come her way. Nia wished she could have that, that she could be as strong as her best friend. 

 

Nia shifted to look out at the water over to Avatar Aang Memorial Island, where the statue of Aang stood tall, over looking Republic City protectively, not that it deserved it.  _ We threw away our faith in the Avatar a long time ago _ . Nia thinks to herself as she closes her eyes and leans into Jules more who stays upright so she can support the weight Nia pressed into her. Jules was tense and Nia sensed this after a moment and shifted an arm around her lower back to hug her while softly saying, “Kelly will know what to do.”

 

Jules relaxed at the warmth pressed into the small of her back and side as Nai’s hand formed around it, squeezing in a reassuring manner then settling flat against her side. Nia’s confort kept her calm. She was afraid; afraid this would all go wrong.  _ What if Kelly overreacted? What if Kelly was part of the Red Lotus this whole time? _ She laughed at that one, a soft giggle only she was aware of over the crashes of waves against the ship's hull. That was a stupid thought.  _ With how much shit she talked about the Red Lotus, there was no way _ . She hated them with a passion. 

 

She smiled at Nia who she could see was falling asleep against her. She shifted an arm around Nia as well, her arm wrapped around Nia’s upper back, “I know. Thank you, Nia.”

 

The earthbender mumbled a “you’re welcome”, under her breath. Jules hoisted Nia so she wouldn’t fall. They stayed in each others arms as they drifted across the sea to Air Temple Island. Jules watched the temple get closer. They supposed they would just show Kelly what Nia could do and hope for the best.

 

The boat approached the the small stone dock that jutted out. The white marble practically blending into the sand. Jules shook Nia gently, “Come on sleepyhead. We’re here.”

 

Nia stood fully, pulling her form from Jules as she stretches with a yawn, “I wasn’t sleeping.” She mumbles as she rubs her eyes.

 

Jules rolls her eyes, “Yeah right. Let’s go see Kelly.”

 

The non-bender leads the way off the boat and onto the dock, a hand in the sleepy earth and waterbender’s hand. They wave to the captain as thanks for the ride and walk along the dock, and sand to the path leading up the mountain. 

 

Nia groans audibly, “We have to walk up that?”

 

Jules begins her trek up the shallow slope that soon levels out and makes a sharp left, “You always complain. It isn’t even that hard and you normally do more walking around campus then this.”

Nia follows close behind, a few steps from Jules. She shrugs her shoulders and keeps back anymore complaints she might have had. After taking the sharp left they are given two paths. Another slope leads toward the living area to their left for those living on the island. The path straight before them has stairs that lead up to the temple, meditation area, and living accommodations for those taking main care of the temple, which are Kelly and her family. 

 

They continue up the steps to the top, through a group of three worn gates, smaller in size but of the same design as the one on the beach. They are so worn that the coloration on them has been peeled away. Once they pass through to now view the temple in its full glory. The temple is well taken care of. The blue and white shines as if newly painted. The temple is in great condition considering it’s almost twice as old as Nia, Jules, and Kelly’s age combined. 

 

Nia’s attention drifts to the large indented space that made up the courtyard. This was to the right of the temple. The house next to the temple, overlooks the courtyard. The indented space is made of stone and forms an octagon in the cement. In the center lays a yin and yang surrounded by grey bars that are evenly spaced around the octagon. They get smaller as they move closer to the edge. In the center of the yin and yang sits Kelly meditating. Nia tugs on Jules’ hand and she stops and flashes Nia a look of annoyance till Nia jerks her head in Kelly’s direction. Jules then spots Kelly in the middle in the courtyard and stops mid stride.

 

Kelly’s fuchsia colored hair is pulled into a bun which shows off the sides and back of her head that are shaved. Her eyes are closed as she sits criss cross on the ground. Her arms are bend so her fists are together in front of her. She wears a baggy tank top that shows off her muscular arms and hides her small chest. She wears sweatpants that are seemingly loose fitting to her form as they pool on the sides of her thighs. She seems deep in mediation.

 

Jules puts a finger to her lips as if to tell Nia to be quiet but it's too late as Nia happly trots over to Kelly as she exclaims, “Kelly!”

 

Her eyebrows furrow at being disrupted. Kelly cracks an eye open. The dark green orb looks Nia over as the earth bender wraps her arms around Kelly’s neck, sitting in her lap. Jules shakes her head with her face in her palm as she approaches, “I'm sorry Kelly. Nia’s been drinking again.”

 

Nia giggles as Kelly opens both eyes and wraps her arms gently around Nia as she doesn’t seem bothered she was interrupted, “What happened this time?”

 

Nia looks down and shifts with a pout at being asked. She only pouts at the thought of it bringing up what happened. She’s just as open with Kelly as she is Jules. They grew up together, not that Kelly went to the same school and Kelly was a year old, but they spend so much of their youth on this island. Even being in college now, they spend an overly extensive amount of time here. The three of them were closer to each other more than that even to their own families. They share a large number of memories with one another.

 

Jules sits in front of Kelly, gently pulling her knees to her chest. The concrete is warm against her pale legs. She sighs and gives a digested look, “Kasandra cheated on Nia with Jace.”

 

“What? Really?” She eyes Nia with a look of concern, “You okay?”

 

Nia only nods as she can't think of anything to say. She decides to let Jules do the talking.

 

Kelly gives Nia a hug. Her strong arms wrap tightly around Nia’s back but not tightly enough to be uncomfortable. The hug is warm and loving; full of everything Nia truly needs in this moment. She closes her eyes and settles into the hug.  _ Kelly always gives the best hugs _ , she thinks to herself. Part of her wishes she had the guts to fool around with her like Jules suggested but that wouldn’t be fair to Kelly and she knew that. Plus being as emotional and drunk as she was right now, wouldn’t make a good mix. If she fooled around with Kelly, it would be something she would want to remember.

 

While she was lost in thoughts of being intimate with Kelly, Jules and her talked.

 

“Kelly, we didn’t just come her because Nia and Kassandra broke up.”

 

This perks Kelly’s interest, “Oh? I’m going to guess it’s also more serious than just coming here to chill.” She says this jokingly more than really being serious.

 

Jules pushes herself to stand. She brushes the gravel off her legs, “It is. Important enough that we can’t talk about it out here.”

 

Kelly’s teasing smile turns to that of a frown. Her demurrer changes to a serious one rather quickly, “Did you guys get in trouble?”

 

Jules shakes her head, “Not per say,” She places her hands on her hips, “Nia...has a trick to show you.”

 

“A trick?”

 

Kelly’s seriousness flashes away to a look of puzzlement. She shifts Nia in her arms and stands as she holds her to copy Jules’ action. She is much taller then Jules. Jules has to slightly look up at her to keep talking to her face. The power in her limbs is evident as she has no trouble standing while lifting Nia in her arms. She leads the way to the temple’s entrance. Jules follows as she talks, “I made Nia mad…” She begins and takes a deep breath as they pass the large double doors that lead into the temple, “...And she reacted.”

 

Kelly leads them down a series of bending and twisty halls till they find themselves in a small room in the back of the large library which is contained on the second floor of the temple. She slides open the thin paper like door to reveal a room the three of them have been in far too many times. There are cushions on the floor, surrounding the table that is level with them. Kelly sets Nia on one of the cushions . She slumps slightly onto the table as she stretches, almost bale to reach the other side of the table as she stretches. Kelly sighs and moves to the small kitchen like area attached to this calm dining room area. 

 

Jules sits at the table across from Nia as Kelly pulls cups down and sets up a kettle, “Tea?” She asks over her shoulder as she peers down at the two of the them.

 

“Water’s fine.” Nia says.

 

“Tea sounds good.” Jules adds.

 

Kelly returns to setting the tea up. Once the water is warming up, Kelly gets Nai a glass of water and sets it before her. Nia sits up and takes the blue tinted glass into her hands and sips gently from it. 

 

Kelly crosses her arms as she stands above the two, “So what happened?”

 

Jules looks at Nia who just drinks the water from the glass and decides to keep her gaze on her own hands holding the glass. 

 

Jules takes a deep breath, “Well...It’s kind of hard to explain...Nia will you just show her?”

 

Nia looks up from her glass, still holding it close, “Um, I don’t think I can really will it.”

 

Jules frowns, “You can’t pussy out now.”

 

Nia returns the frown as she sets the glass on the table, “I’m not pussying out. I just don’t know how to make it happen again.”

 

Jules runs a hand through her hair then crosses her arms. Nia takes a sip from her glass as she shrugs at Jules’s mood.  _ It isn’t my fault _ . 

 

They sit in silence as Kelly looks between them, “Can I know what it is you’re talking about? Cause I’m hella confused.”

 

Jules gestures to Nia with one arm outstretched, the other still wrapped around her middle, “Nia can water bend.”

 

Kelly processes this for a moment. She then laughs, a loud genuine sound that shows how much she finds this situation to be hilarious, “You’re shitting me!”

 

Nia and Jules exchange looks. Jules rubs her face with both hands. She guessed this was how Kelly was going to react. This was serious. They trusted Kelly enough to tell her and here she was laughing her ass off at the thought of it. Nia eyes the glass of water before her. She focuses on how she got it to freeze before to possibly make that happen again. She stares the glass down as Kelly calms down from her fits of laughter.

 

“You guys always know how to pull my leg the right way. Shit, that was funny.”

 

Jules sighs, “We’re not kidding, you jackass.”

 

Kelly wipes tears from her face, “Oh come on. There’s no way she could do that.”

 

Nia is still focused on the glass.  _ This is frustrating _ , she thinks as she squeezes the glass, her face skews to a scowl. She just wanted this to work. To show Kelly what she was and that they weren’t trying to make themselves look like idiots.

 

Jules looks to Nia with a sorrowful look,  _ Why can’t she do it? _ She then thinks. It must have been triggered by something. Some survival instinct. She takes the glass from Nia and stands with it in one hand. Nia looks up at her confused then her eyes go wide, same as Kelly’s as Jules jerks the glass forward in an attempt to splash water on Nia. Nia watches the water fly toward her. It’s like everything takes place in slow motion. Jules watches expectantly and holds a look of determination. Kelly’s eyes grow wide with her mouth a gap out of surprise. While this happens, Nia’s body acts on its own. Her arm swings in front of herself. She starts on the left side of her body as she moves her right arm. Her fist catches aflame, from the tips of her knuckles spreading out to the tips of her fingers as her fingers stretch out. The fire hits the water and promptly turns it into steam. Then the flame goes out. 

 

She stares at her hand. She thinks about the heat, about the fire forming- Her hand lights a blaze. This was a lot easier to summon then water bending. She only needed to think about it once. She thrusts her fist forward. It sends a puff of fire in front of her but it snuffs out before it gets too far as she makes sure not to catch anything on fire.

 

Jules set the glass down and laughs. It mimics that of Kelly’s earlier but it is much girlier and high pitched as it soon turns into a fit of giggles, but is just as real.

 

Kelly stares. Her green orbs are wide as she was taken very off guard. She stands almost petrified. There is silence as the flame dies off from Nia’s hand.

 

Jules is the first to speak as she still laughs, “Shit! You really are the Avatar, Nia! There is no way you can say no now. Three elements out of four? Fuck!”

 

Kelly eyes them. She looks them over as her eyes then settle on Nia, “...This is what you wanted to show me?”

 

“I mean...I suppose to water bend…”

 

Jules clears her throat and Kelly looks to her, “The water, Kelly.” The kettle can be heard whistling in the background. Neither of them had heard it till Jules said something.

 

Kelly’s brows furrow as she holds a stern look. She hurries to the stove to turn it off and removes the kettle. She pours the steaming water into two glasses and places some sugar in each as the tea bags are already set in them.

 

Nia stares at her hand as she flexes it, curling and uncurling them, then she speaks, “I honestly didn’t know I could fire bend though.”

 

Jules sits back in her spot as Kelly brings the tea out. She sets Jules’ mug down and hers as well, as she speaks, “So...this is very...unexpected. Nia being the Avatar and all. I think I’d have sensed it when we were all still kids.”

 

She sits next to Jules who is busy blowing on her tea as Kelly continues speaking, “I barely sense anything now, it’s like...you have no spiritual connection at all.”

 

Jules takes a tentative sip of tea as Nia asks, confused, “Is that bad?”

 

“Well without a spiritual connection, you can’t talk to your past selves and then we’ll never know what the Red Lotus has been up to or how many Avatars they’ve killed.”

 

Nia rubs her head. She could feel a heachache coming on. Kelly was so calm, “Wait. Just stop before you get ahead of yourself. My past selves?”

 

“The past Avatars. I’m sure you’ve read about them in the books I lend you.” She takes a sip of her tea, “Well, it’s very important for you to get in touch with them. They can help with all kinds of things and entering the spirit world would benefit you greatly at times you can’t use a portal.” She then sets her tea down as she makes eye contact with Nia. Jules just watches as she sips her drink, “I’ve trained a long time for this moment, Nia. The White Lotus is intended to protect the Avatar and I intend in doing that. There doesn’t need to be anymore deaths.”

 

“But why now? Why is there now a need for one? And Why me?”

 

“There has always been a need. The Red Lotus just wants to control everything and they can only do that without an Av-”

 

“You didn’t answer my questions. Actually you didn’t answer two of them.” Nia glares at Kelly. This is getting to be too much. She wanted answers but not just that, she didn’t want to be here; to be the Avatar.

 

Kelly opens her mouth to speak but Jules beats her to it, “Nia, you need to calm down. None of it makes sense and I know you’re scared but this is going to take time.”

 

Kelly nods, “It is. But you also need to lay low. If anyone-”

 

Jules interrupts, “We know.”

 

Nia then stands. Everything was swirling in her head. The buzz wasn’t helping anymore. Everything was too much. Everything was getting to her now. Her arms throbbed. She wrapped them around herself, hugging herself. She knew what that feeling ment, how she felt now. It was overwhelming. Jules watched her. She knew what that meant. Nia was feeling the urge again. She eyed Nia and was about to stand to move to her when she rushed from the room. Once she hit the end of the library she ran as fast as her feet would carry her. 

 

How could Kelly say all that with so much confidence, such vigor? How could she be the Avatar? Why not Kelly? Why her out of all the people in the world, out of all the benders in the world? And why find out now of all times? 

 

She exited the temple. There wasn't too much she could run to being on an island but the cove they went to as kids sounded like the best bet. She needed to clear her head. She needed space from all that was happening. 

 

She jogged across the courtyard, over the yin and yang, to the edge of the island. Over the ridge she spotted the makeshift stairs she created as a kid. They were small for her large form. She took a her time to calm down. Deep breaths as Jules taught her. She relaxed then with that renew concentration, she presumes her bending stance. Her legs slightly apart a little over shoulder length and brought her arms up as if she was ready for a fight. She lifted her leg brought it out then down in a motion that caused the rocks to jut out more making steps as she controlled it to do so. Once she was satisfied with them she stretched her arms and began to transcend them. The slow hop to each step gave her time to think to herself.

 

She then stood before the small outcove they had found by chance when Kelly fell off the ridge. The stone was the same as it was since they were kids. Not that she expected it to change anytime soon but the idea of it being like statue that kept in tact all that she missed, was a little intimidating to think about. This cove had been around much longer than she had ever been alive. 

 

She entered the cave. She looked it over. The stone bench she had created still sat there. There was no need to alter this as it was already adult size. She sat down. This gave her a clear view of the walls and ceiling that were embedded with metal shards they had used to carve pictures into the stone with. She smiled faintly as she leaned back. She moved her arms up to cover her face as if she was afraid something would rain down upon her.

 

She sighed and slumped into the bench. This was all too crazy for her. The idea that this role had been forced onto her and she could do nothing about it, frustrated her beyond belief. She had always wanted to help people but being forced to do it felt like she was just doing more hard than good. What mess had she gotten herself into? Was there anyway out of this, or was she just stuck like this? To be the Avatar? Maybe she just needed time for it to all sink in. Yes, that was it. That’s if she got time. With what was about to come around the corner to her, she would have no time.


	4. What Happens Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jules tells Kelly she went too far. While that happens, Nia has time to practice bending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my birthday last Thursday so there was no update but I’m getting back into it. Trying to shoot for every Thursday to update. Hope everyone who is reading is enjoying so far! Any and all comments and kudos’ welcome!!!
> 
> (I will put warnings at the beginning of every chapter. If there is something you think should be added don't be afraid to let me know in the comments! <3)  
>  Chapter contains:  
>  Swearing; self harm; violence

Silence rests heavy in the room after Nia’s departure. Kelly sips at her tea as if it isn’t a big deal that Nia just left in distress. Jules frowns at this and stands. Rage bubbles in the pit of her stomach. Jules then breaks the silence, “You shouldn’t have overwhelmed her. You know her as well as I do and that was too much, Kelly.”

 

Kelly looks up at Jules. She closes her eyes and tips her head down as she lets loose a sigh, “This is important and the sooner Nia understands the gravity of it all, the sooner we can make a difference.”

 

Jules’ face screws into a heavy set scowl, “That isn’t an excuse.”

 

Kelly looks up. She meets Jules' gaze who’s eyes hold the raging fire she’s been keeping back. Kelly holds a serious look as she keeps eye contact, “It’s not meant to be one. She’s the Avatar, Jules. That’s huge. Super huge.” She stretches her arms as if to show how big this is as she talks, “Nia needs to know that so we can start helping-”

 

Jules slammed her foot down. It shook the table as her rage boiled over, “Stop it, Kelly. You’re sounding like a crazy fanatic. Nia and I don’t need that. You know she’s not in the best state. We both fucking know that but you still spew all this bullshit. And what’s this shit about ‘the sooner we can make a difference’? We’re college students and Nia  _ just _ found out she’s the Avatar. This isn’t like Korra or Aang. They trained when they were kids. Kids! We’re fucking adults, Kelly.”

 

Kelly closes her mouth as Jules stands steaming. Her hands are balled into fists, her shoulders taunt as she stands over Kelly, shaking. Kelly stays seated. If she stands Jules might see that as her challenging her. The less yelling she can get out of Jules, the better. 

 

Kelly sips at her tea. 

 

Jules takes a deep breath as her shoulders relax, “Kelly.”

 

She looks up. There is a long pause as Jules’ purses her lips to show she is thinking her words through.

 

“I just don’t want Nia to get hurt.” She sounds defeated. It’s completely different from her raised voice before. Her voice is soft as if she were afraid that speaking too loudly would break something. She lets loose a shaky laugh, “You know how much I care for her and I don’t want that to come between any of us. Just...explain things slowly. One step at a time and we can...do whatever the hell it is you have a vision for.”

 

Kelly sips at her tea again and slowly stands, “I’m sorry about all this, Jules. I didn’t mean to overwhelm, Nia.” She sighs as she picks through her words, “I know how much you care for her and if it comes to the point where you think this might not be unhealthy for her, say something and we can take it slower. You really do know her better than me.”

 

Jules nods and turns to look from Kelly. She rubs her face with two hands, “Let’s give her a few minutes to calm down. It’s not like she can leave the island. Then we’ll go find her.” 

 

Kelly smiles, “Sounds good. Now sit down and let’s finish our tea.”

 

Jules then turns to look to Kelly. Her eyes are red and puffy. Her lip also quivers. Jules was one to not yell often. She didn’t like the idea of upsetting others. She thought a lot about others before herself all the time. Kelly told her to put herself first sometimes, to even talk about her feelings more often, so, seemingly, Kelly became one of Jules’ outlets. Not that she minded. She was the most put together of her friends. Kelly knew that.

 

She walked slowly to Jules and hugged her. Jules clung to her and buried her face in the larger woman’s shoulder, her blonde hair draping over her face and Kelly’s shoulder. Kelly rubbed her back to calm her. Guilt tugged at her conciseness. She made Jules mad and upset Nia. It hit her like a ton of bricks that she really did rush things and assumed too much. She guessed they would understand all this because of the books she had lent them, but how could anyone be prepared to be the Avatar themselves?

 

Jules nuzzled Kelly’s shoulder.  _ Nia’s right _ , she thinks, _ She always gives amazing hugs _ .

 

“I’m sorry for getting mad…” Jules says, muffled against Kelly’s shoulder.

 

“It’s fine. I should have thought about what I was saying before saying it.”

 

“It’s okay and I’m sure Nia doesn’t hold anything against you, either.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s finish our tea then go get her so I can better explain all this.”

 

Jules nods and the two pull apart to take their seats. They both sip at their tea in silence.

 

*********

 

Fireballs hit the cave’s back wall, leaving black scorch marks along the sides. The fire hits in waves but vanishes once it hits the cool stone as there is nothing within the cave that can catch ablaze. The fire spits from Nia’s close fists in bursts as she twists and turns, copying the moves of a firebender she fought against long ago. She keeps her feet close and stays bouncy, light on her toes as she throws punches at an invisible enemy. 

 

Nia then lets her arms fall flat as she pants. Working out in jeans and a hoodie was always a bad idea. She pulled off her hoodie and tossed it on the stone bench. She stands in a black tank top, forming around the modest chest she wasn’t so proud of and revealing her arms and shoulders. She stretches upward, stretching the strong muscles in her back and arms she had spent years on building up. Her muscles were nowhere to the size of Kelly’s but she had more free time then Nia did. Getting kicked out of college does that to an individual.

 

She wipes sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. This gives her time to then look at her arms. The undersides are coated in scars all the way up to her elbows. She then feels a pit in her stomach. The image of blood gushing from a new wound makes her hands clench tight into fists. The muscles in her arms also tense at the idea of a clean blade passing across soft skin. Her whole body felt numb. Feeling the heat, the sliminess, was almost inviting as it would help with feeling anything but numb, but she was here with Jules and Kelly, she couldn’t,  _ she shouldn’t _ . 

 

She sighs and relaxes after a deep breath. Her hands unball and she stretches her arms, folding them behind the back of her head. She was going to stick with her resolve and keep clean for at least another week.  _ Shit, I could shoot for another month. _ She closed her eyes as her thoughts swirled. Here she was as a earthbender practicing how to firebend. It was absurd. This was going to be a crazy story for her dad, if she could even afford to tell him. 

 

Then her arms fall to her sides. Her eyes slowly opened. She stared at the blackened cave wall. It was so easy to firebend. Waterbending was a pain. It was frustrating to think that it was harder to tap in to but then there was airbending. She thought about that. She’d seen Kelly airbend many times before and she’d fought and spared with many airbenders. She took a moment to change her stance. She stuck her hands out before her, one closer to her body than the other, arms bent at the elbows, keeping her palms flat, and began by moving in a circle slowly. She imagined being in a fight and getting ready for the dance of violence or, as Kelly said, “being the leaf”. 

 

She twists and turns her form, careful not to trip on herself as she kept her movements slow and precise. She takes a deep breath and pictures Kelly airbending, the form she is in, the way she stretches out her limbs, the way her body moves. She then mirrors those actions. Doing sort of a cart wheel where her leg comes down in a firm downward strike. A gust of wind bursts out and hits the stone bench, spending her sweatshirt rocketing into the air. She watches it float up then gravity takes it down. She catches it.

 

“How the hell can you firebend and airbend all of sudden?”

 

She looks up to see Jules and Kelly standing in the entrance of the cave. Jules has her arms crossed as she wears a pout.

 

Kelly points out, “My guess is waterbending is opposite to Nia’s personality. Like airbending was to Korra and earthbending was to Aang.”

 

Then silence settles over the three. Nia sits on the bench and Jules beside her. Their thighs touch at how small the bench is as Kelly sits down as well. Nia sits in the center. She throws her head back and covers her face with her arms. Her sweatshirt lays in her lap. Kelly then clears her throat. The two woman look to her.

 

“I’m sorry, Nia. I should took things slower. We should all take things slowly.”

 

Nia nods, “Yeah. It’s fine. I just...being the Avatar is still pretty new and all.” She says this with a soft laugh to lighten the mood as she lets her arms fall to her sides.

 

Jules gently take her hand in hers and squeezes in reassurance. Nia squeezes gently back. Jules’ soft, warm hand helps with grounding her. The feeling of Jules’ hand reminds her how real she is, that she isn’t numb and can feel, even if it’s just physical. 

 

“So...what happens now?” 

 

Nia poses the question to both of them but says it as she looks to Kelly who meets her gaze, “Well, I feel like training is in order. You’ve already mastered earthbending, and I have airbending down some teaching you airbending might be a good step.”

 

Nia thought this through. That made sense, but, “What about waterbending? Shouldn’t I be able to at least bend all four elements first?”

 

Kelly shakes her head, “We can’t waste time with that unless you know a waterbender who can train you.”

 

The first person to pop into her mind was the blonde haired boy she wanted nothing to do with. A sour taste was now stuck on her tongue and she shook her head to try to get rid of the image of him and Kassandra, “Point taken.”

 

Kelly then stands and stretches, “Ready to start now?”

 

“What? But I’m in jeans.”

 

“We’re just gonna meditate. The spiritual energy here is the strongest on the island.”

 

Kelly sat on the ground. Her sweat pants bunching up as she did so, sitting in a criss cross and bending her arms at the elbows and touching her fists together. Her shoulders relaxed as she closed her eyes. The same stance she held when they ran into her earlier. So much had happened between then and now.

 

Nia sighs. She stands and sets her sweatshirt in Jules’ lap who takes it with a smile. Nia then moves to sit across from Kelly. She copies Kelly’s forms. And wiggles slightly in place as she relaxes and slowly closes her eyes.

 

Jules lays back on the bench. She stares up at the caves arching ceiling  as she clutches Nia’s sweatshirt to her chest. This was going to be a long rest of her day. Nia is the Avatar. It was fascinating to say the least but so dangerous, so taboo. Not that Nia had any choice in the matter. However this was something all of them needed to get use to.

 

She eyes the woman sitting on the cool stone, criss crossed, and eyes closed. Nia seemed to know what she was doing, like she had meditated before but Jules knew that. Kelly had tried many times to get them to meditate. Sometimes Nia would go for it but not often as Jules was the one who loved when they did meditate. 

 

She swings a leg off the bench and folds her arms behind her head as she thinks out loud, “So what happens now?”


	5. The Red Lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, The Red Lotus makes plans. Whispers about an Avatar spring up and Lexi fights with the idea of tracking down the Avatar herself. But do her loyalties truly lie with the Red Lotus or herself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Team Avatar the 3rd is coming together! Hope you enjoy! Any and all comments and kudos’ welcome!!!
> 
> (I will put warnings at the beginning of every chapter. If there is something you think should be added don't be afraid to let me know in the comments! <3)  
> Chapter contains:  
> Mentions of violence; mild sexual content, fluff, lots of kissing

“Lex, let’s get out of here.” Whispered a small voice in her ear. She kept her face stoic as to not give away the redhead next to her as she kept her gaze locked to the man at the head of the table as he spoke. The hoods they wore did little to hold back the girl’s red mane as it cascaded over her own shoulder and Lexi’s shoulder she leaned over. 

 

Lexi kept her gaze locked on the men who argued across the table. They wore matching blood red cowls, same as those who stood in the room or sat at the table. She peered at the girl who leaned over her shoulder, breath ghosting her ear through the cloth. Her blue eyes looked expectant and restless as they locked with hers. She then turned back to the bickering that was happening across the table.

 

_ This is getting nowhere _ . Lexi thinks to herself. She lets loose a sigh as she turns toward the waiting firebender, “Let’s go.”

 

A huge grin splits across the firebender’s freckled face as she stands straight and backs up to let Lexi stand, who pushes her chair out quietly. She gives up the seat to an older gentlemen who stands near them, even if she had almost punched said man an hour earlier for that same seat. 

 

The impatient firebender grabs her hand and yanks her through the crowd of red clothed individuals. This meeting was suppose to be one of great importance but it had already been an hour and nothing had gotten done. The conversion was being derailed too many times to keep it going for much longer. The Red Lotus were normally very efficient when it came to meetings but since the last Avatar was killed, everything slowed down. It had been twenty-five years since then. Usually it was easy to spot them at a young age but nothing noteworthy had been reported on yet. 

 

“Lex? Hey earth to Lexi.” Piped up the redheaded girl who dragged her from the meeting. 

 

They stood outside on a balcony, overlooking a beautiful garden that had just started to fully blossom. Lexi turned her attention to the one who spoke to her. She had removed her cowl. Her red curly locks went past her shoulders to be level with her chest. Her freckled, pale face framed by said curly locks, making her eyes stand out as they look over that of Lexi’s tan face.

 

“What is it, Ella?”

 

Ella beamed, “Isn’t it such a lovely afternoon?”

 

Lexi couldn't help but smile at that and shake her head with a soft laugh, “I suppose it is.”

 

She took a seat on one of the many red stained, wooden lawn chairs that were lined before the edge of the balcony. They were on the second story of this monster of a house that their leader, Ella’s grandfather, owned. Ella stood with her hands behind her back as she swung a leg carelessly. Ella was quite childish at times but she knew when Lexi needed air. With all these angry yelling old men, it got overwhelming quickly, especially when it was about the Avatar. 

 

While deep in thought she hadn’t even noticed that Ella had moved closer. She leaned down. The get up she wore was same as what Lexi wore, but was much baggier on her small form. It gave Lexi a perfect view of her cat themed shirt she wore underneath. She leaned closer. Her breath brushed across Lexi’s lips. Her creamy brown eyes watched Ella intensely as she drew her hands up Lexi’s shoulders and slowly removed the red cowl. Her own raven black locks cascaded over her shoulders. Ella set the cowl on the arm of the chair. She then brushed a set of raven hair to hook behind her ear. Lexi closed her eyes in contentment. Then their soft lips met. Ella cupping Lexi’s face as they kissed.

 

Ella smiled at the waterbender once they parted. Their foreheads resting against one another's. Brown met blue as they gazed at one another lovingly.

 

Lexi smiles slyly as she asked with a teasing tone of voice, “Is this why you wanted to leave the meeting early?”

 

Ella giggles as she takes a seat in the other woman's lap. Her legs hang out the back of the lawn chair. She wraps her arms around the waterbender's neck with a soft smile as she leans in close, their forms pressed against one another as their lips meet again. The kiss was heated and lust filled as Ella pushed up Lexi’s red shirt to trace along the hem of the frilly brown shirt she wore underneath.

 

With a gasp Lexi pulled from the kiss as Ella’s warm hands snaked under her shirt to rest on her abdomen. Ella breathed against Lexi’s neck. She then bit her collar bone to elicit another gasp from the woman under her, “How’s that Lex?~” She teases.

 

Lexi laughs. She then kisses Ella’s forehead, “You’re such a butthead.”   
  


Ella sits up slightly as her hands shift to tightly grip Lexi’s sides with a giggle, “I know that.”

 

Lexi leans back. Her gaze softens, “Your grandfather would hate to find you here with me.”

 

Ella shrugs as her hands move to Lexi’s back as she pulls them close, “I don’t care. Not your fault your brother was the Avatar.”

 

Lexi fell silent at that and averted her gaze to the balcony railing.

 

She cupped Lexi’s face. Forcing their gazes to lock, “Don't think about it. I love you and his opinion doesn't matter.”

 

Lexi rubs Ella’s back as she gives a simple nod. Ella smiles brightly, a smile she only gave Lexi.

 

“So...where were we?~” She teases as she bends down to capture Lexi’s lips again. It wasn’t as brief as their kisses before. It is heated and hungry. It had been a long while since they held each other like this. But all great things come to end. Lexi pulls away when she hears voices. Two young men as they stand at the entrance of the balcony. Lucky the chair was large enough to hid them and was tilted to the side which made it harder to spot them within the sea of red chairs.

 

“The Chancellor has got his work cut out for him.” Said one of the young men, his voice meek and a little squeaky. 

 

“You’re telling me. That Barron is a handful.” Says the other man who speaks with a gruffy, raspy voice. He sounds to be the oldest of the two. 

 

“All that yelling was giving me a headache.”

 

“It was getting quite repetitive. You’d think he would speak about the Avatar first.”

 

Ella lays her head on Lexi’s shoulder with a huff as she could tell Lexi’s interest is stuck with these two men now. The waterbender has her head tilted, looking away from Ella as she strains to caught every word.

 

“I know right. It’s been years since we’ve had any leads on the Avatar.” The meek voiced man says.

 

The other man sighs, “Hearing that the Avatar might be here in Republic City was a bit of a shocker though.”

 

“How would he know anyways?” Questions the youngest.

 

The older gentleman reprimands him, “The Barron has eyes and ears everywhere and Sato College is no exception.”

 

Sato College. The biggest College in Republic City. The spirit portal sat dead in the center of the campus. She and Ella both attended. They did not have morning classes today hence their attendance to this meeting. Lexi thought this through thinking about what this meant to them. The Avatar could be on their campus, in an area both her and Ella knew as well as the back of their hands. 

 

_ What if I could catch the Avatar before the Barron? _

 

Ella could see that question written all over Lexi’s face. Her eyebrows came together in a crease and her mouth formed a thin line as she bit her bottom lip, as she held a look of concentration not directed toward anyone as she stared blankly at a chair next them. Ella always found Lexi’s concentration face to be too serious. It was like she was deciding the fate of the world in her mind right now. She pulled Lexi out here to relax, not think about the Avatar anymore than she did. 

 

She gave Lexi’s sides a squeeze to get her attention. Without moving her head, Lexi shoots Ella a glare, the one she would give whenever the other woman would disrupt her when working.

 

“Hey! The Barron started a fight with the Knight!” A voice can from the entrance. It was calling the young men back to the meeting. Footsteps carried them away as they hurried off to catch the fight which left Lexi and Ella alone on the balcony once again.

 

Ella let loose a sigh as she sits up straight in Lexi’s lap, sliding her hands to rest on the woman’s stomach, “Do you want to see those two fighting?”

 

“Not really.” She said as she looked back to the woman atop her.

 

“Good. Because I'm not done yet.”

 

Their lips met in a lustful embrace once more as Lexi’s thoughts swirled. She tried her best to keep them all about Ella but they drifted to the Avatar. If she caught them, her honor would be restored plus it would give her personal satisfaction. Then there was idea of helping them. It was strange to think of that at such a time but the words her brother said to her were ones she could never forget.


	6. Too Much Rage And Not Enough Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jules and Nia return to campus only to run into the one couple Nia was hoping she'd never see again. With all her feelings building up she lets out a little too much.
> 
> (If there is something you think should be added don't be afraid to let me know in the comments! <3)  
> Chapter contains:  
> Sweating, mention of cheating, graphic violence, homophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super late, sorry, but I've been preparing to graduate. Had to focus on keeping my grades up lol. Once life settles down in the next month or so I'll return to updating every Thursday or so. Alright! Here's a super long chapter to make up for it! Enjoy reading and thanks for those who are enjoying! Feel free to leave a kudos or just say hi in the comments. I'd appreciate it! :3

The salty sea air was refreshing as she breathed it in, thinking over Kelly’s words with Jules’ head resting on her shoulder...

 

_________________________________________

_“Keep being the Avatar to just us. I think that'll be the best, but do practice the other elements in secret and meditate more. Not only to strengthen your spiritual connection but to help your mental state.”_

___________________________________________

 

Nia looked to Jules who had her eyes closed, blonde hair in her face as the wind whipped it around in the late afternoon air. Part of her wished they could just sail around the rest of the afternoon but both of them had classes. Nia looked down at the water. The white foam bubbling against the side of the ship as it sailed along. It was slightly calming as the water was being up turned by the small diggy.

 

Jules shifted her arms around Nia’s waist as she tilted her head to look up at her, “Nia?”

 

“Yeah?” Nia asked as she looked down slightly at Jules, not that she was much shorter than Nia. Only by a few inches or so.

 

“Where do you think you’ll practice?”

 

_So I’m not the only one thinking about Kelly’s words_. She thinks for a moment. She hadn't given it too much thought since Kelly’s words but now that she thought about it, an idea comes to her, “The grove in the spirit world.” She smiles at her brilliant idea, “The one we would study at during our first year.”

 

“But the spirits cut that off a long time ago.” Jules says with a frown as she leans into Nia.

 

Nia gives a shrug, jostling Jules’ head on her shoulder, lightly, “I got a good feeling about it. Plus, I think they’d let me in being the Avatar and all. They must know about all the murders that’ve been happening the last century or so.”

 

Jules looked back out at sea, “Hm. I guess you have a point.”

 

Then the air whipped past them, flinging Jules’ and Nia’s hair around as it helped settle the silence that washed over them. The ride felt shorter then riding to the island. Maybe it was because of all the thinking they did. They were both lost in their own minds.

 

They reached land not long after. Nia took the lead, leading the way back to campus with Jules’ hand in hers. It almost felt like they were children again, running down the crowded street. But Jules knew it wasn’t like that at all. This was serious. They were adults dealing with much more than worrying about what toy they wanted.

 

“Nia! Jules!” A feminine voice called out to them from down the sidewalk.

 

They both looked up to see two women walking toward them. One was waving to them as the other shook her head at the other’s childish behavior. Nia waved back as they met up with the two women. The one who waved runs up to hug Nia suddenly; her red, and fluffy, curly hair bouncing at practically jumping into the earthbender’s arms. Jules lets go of her hand at that, puzzled and surprised as well. Their classmate’s face is covered in freckles which is now buried deep in the Nia’s shoulder. She is as surprised as Jules is; she blinks as her arms remain out as if she is about to hug the woman back, hands tense.

 

The woman who approached with her has tan somewhat reddish skin. Her raven hair is pulled back into a bun. She wears a brown sweater with baggy jeans. Her casual wear still made her look professional in Nia’s opinion. She was older than Nia and Jules by about nine years, and for that matter, their friend who was face deep in her shoulder. There was a moment of silence as they stood there.

 

The ginger in Nia’s arms then spoke, “I heard about Kasandra. I’m sorry that happened...”

 

Nia gave a sigh. _Of course it comes back to Kasandra._ She patted the girl on the back, “No need to be sorry. It wasn’t your fault, Ella.”

 

Ella squeezes Nia, “I know. And it isn’t yours either.”

 

Jules gave Nia a look as if to let her know that Ella was right. Nia hugged Ella back at that, “Thank you.” She then eyes the raven haired women, “So what are you and Lexi doing out this early?”

 

Ella gives a giggle and pulls from Nia, “It was a really nice morning so we decided to take a walk. What about you guys?”

 

Nia shrugs, “Just got done chilling at Air Temple Island with Kelly.”

 

“I hope you weren’t drinking in the dorm again.” Lexi says sternly and a bit suddenly with her arms crossed.

 

Nia scoffs. Lexi was an assistant teacher in the science department. Which happened to be in line with Ella’s major as she was aiming to be a chemist. That’s where the two had met. Nia had heard that story more than she’d like to admit from the bubbly ginger not that they could be too open about their relationship.

 

Nia stretches as if to play off the yawn that was brewing, “Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn’t.”

 

Lexi rolled her eyes at that.

 

Jules cleared her throat, “She was.”

 

Nia gasped, “You fucking snitch!”

 

Jules shrugs, “Well, I keep telling you to stop too, you know.”

 

Lexi laughs. The four of them then begin to walk their way back to the college ground. Ella lead the way as she skipped ahead of the rest of them. Her frilly shirt with kittens on the front twirls as she turns and twists. Her short shorts mirror that of Jules’. Nia is pretty sure those are Jules’. However it wasn’t that strange for her to borrow clothes. The four of the them had been close since the beginning of their college years. Nia even caught Ella at some of the fighting rings she used to be a part of. They had even fought a few times in the past. Ella was a crazy, well skilled firebender. Maybe when Kelly assumed it to be safe, she would ask Ella to help better her firebending.

 

Then there was Lexi. She was the last to join their little friend group as Ella had made the move to introduce her as her girlfriend to her and Jules about a year ago. Lexi has always been a stickler for the rules but there were a few things she let slide. She understands being a college student is rough, not just that but everyone has baggage. Being friends with the three of them let her see that clearly. She was also a skilled waterbender. Being from the Northern Water tribe also came with a lot of knowledge about spirits. Almost as much as Kelly, but Kelly knew more about the spirit world by a long shot.

 

They soon arrived on the campus. Lexi broke off from the group. She had a class to prep for. Ella stayed with Nia and Jules as the three of them headed for their dorm building. The three of them stayed in the same dorm. Jules told Ella that she should keep on the lookout for Vick jokingly and told about how Nia broke the table over a chess match. Nia was relieved to hear Jules say that. She didn’t need to be reminded about-

 

Nia froze as did Jules and Ella. They had entered the lounge to find the one person Nia didn’t want to see, Jace next to her. His blonde hair a mess. He had the sleeves of his jean jacket rolled up as if that made him cool, and the collar of dark blue shirt could be seen underneath. His filthy hands were all over her. One tangled in her dark green hair. The other roaming up her thigh, tickling the creamy brown skin as she wore the shorts Nia had bought her for her birthday. She could tell it was that pair because they were black with sequins. She also wore a tank top with a band logo on. Nia had taken her to one of their concerts. Her rage bubbled in the pit of her stomach at the memories that surfaced and at Jace feeling her up.

 

She narrowed her eyes. Jules grabbed her arm and pulled to try to get her to leave the room. She also said something that Nia missed. More in likely something about them turning around and leaving again. Blood pounded in her ears as she took a step forward. Ella then pulled on her sweatshirt but there was nothing the two women could do to deter Nia. Ella had seen what happens when Nia engaged into “fight mood” and this was one of those times. Part of her felt bad for what was to come.

 

She cleared her throat. Kasandra pulled from Jace, a hard look on her face and she opened her mouth to reprimand whoever had interrupted them, only for it to snap shut at seeing Nia.

 

Jace looked Nia up and down. He gave laugh, “Oh, look who it is. The dyke you dated.”

 

Her fingers dug into her palms as her hands formed fists. Her body was tense. Rage burned in her gaze and Kassandra picked up on that right away.

 

“Maybe we should go to your room, babe.” She sounded nervous as she pulled on Jace’s sleeve to try and get him to move.

 

Jace picked up on that and raised an eyebrow as he stayed put, “Why?” He looked back to Nia with a cocky smirk Nia was intent on wiping off, “Think I can’t take on some dyke who thinks she’s on top cause you let her in your pants?”

 

Ella looked away. Jules stood with her arms crossed. Jace’s attitude was never a nice one but he was stepping over the line. Big time. Made her want to punch him herself not that she had the strength, but Nia had the strength behind her to kill someone if she so desired.

 

Nia took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders, “How about you fuck off, Jace.”

 

He held his smirk and asked in a patronizing tone, “Oh? Did I hurt the dyke’s feelings?”

 

Kasandra was trying to get him to stand. She knew this could turn ugly fast. Not that Nia ever hit her but she’d seen her fight a few times before. There was a reason her name was feared in the underground rings.

 

“Jace, seriously. Leave her be.”

 

He shook Kasandra off him, pushing her from him slightly as he stood to his full height. He wasn’t even an inch taller then Nia. Nia’s eyes never left him. She held a hard gaze. Her mouth a thin line, forming a scowl.

 

Jace crossed her arms, “What do you even want?”

 

“For you to not make out in the middle of the common room, and stop being an asshole.”

 

“I can make out wherever I want.”

 

“Not if you give Vick shit for barely kissing his boyfriend in the hallway.”

 

A frown crossed his face. He was about to get defensive, “I don’t-”

 

“You do too.” Jules pipes up.

 

“Shut up, fag.”

 

Nia growls, “Don’t you dare call her that.”

 

“Jace, come on.” Kasandra pulls on his sleeve again and gives him a little push only for him to turn his anger on her. He shoves her shoulder sending her back into the couch against the far left arm of the couch. That crossed the line for Nia.

 

She grabs his collar and tosses him back into the couch. He flails his arms in attempt to save himself from falling back. He lets out an “oof” once he lands on the couch in a sitting position. She then rears her fist back and it connects with his face which pushes him back into the couch as he was in the middle of getting up. She hits him again and again. She gets a total of four hits straight into his nose before he throws his arms up over his face as he shouts at her to stop. But she is nowhere near to being done. Her anger has taken the wheel now and it won’t be taking any stops till Jace’s face is a bloody pulp. Her fists slam into his arms and she easily breaks his defense to return to shoveling out hardy blows till she hears a crack and a pair of arms wrap around her arm mid swing. She is sure she just broke his nose and she catches a glimpse of blood all over his face and her knuckles.

 

She pants as the adrenaline in her veins pumps through her body asking for more action. Someone pulls on her arm and her gaze shifts from Jace curled up in a ball crying on the couch to Kasandra’s face that looks up at her pleadingly.

 

“Leave him be. This isn’t his fault. He didn’t-”

 

Nia interrupts with a sigh, “You made your choice, but he shouldn’t have manhandled you like that. “

 

“I...I...Nia…”

 

“Nia, let’s go.”

 

Nia looks over her shoulder at Jules who gestures to the door Ella exits through.

 

Nia looks back to Kasandra then back to Jules as she gives a light smile to reassure the non-bender and herself, “I’ll meet up with you and Ella. Hog’s sounds good?”

 

Jules walks to the door and shrugs, “Don’t take too long, please.”

 

The three of them are left in the room. The silence is heavy like a thick fog that Nia wishes she could just bat away. She thinks for a moment on how all this could play out, on what she should even say then she remembers Kassandra is still clinging to her. Nia pulls her arm from Kasandra gently and eyes the small women who has tears in her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry...Nia please...I...I’m so so sorry...” Kasandra begins to sob and chokes out her words between sobs.

 

Nia looks from her. It was like her heart  was breaking all over again. _Seeing her so hurt because of-_

 

She shook her head as she lets out plainly, “If only you could have cheated on me with a decent person.”

 

Kasandra’s sobbing becomes worse as she buries her face into her hands. Nia looks over her ex’s shoulder at Jace who’s starting to stand. She totally broke his nose. It is bent at a weird angle. It's also swollen and turning black and blue. His lip is also split and bleeding quite a bit. She can see his left eye and lower jaw are no doubt going to bruise as well. He shakes his head with a groan. His eyes are red and puff from fresh tears and his cheeks are tear stained. He wipes his face and cringes when he finds blood on the back of his hand.

 

He looks to Nia who still stands there. She sees the fear dance in his eyes. He realizes now not to mess with an earthbender who is an ex-underground fighter. But his pride still has him digging a deeper hole as he spits out, “That all you got, dyke?”

 

Nia laughs at that. He looks dumbstruck at her reaction. She shakes her head as she bursts into laughter, “You can’t even sound tough anymore. Not after I just creamed your ass like that.”

 

She calms her laughter after he scoffs. He wipes his face again as the bleeding doesn’t seem to be stopping. Nia pulls from Kasandra and walks into the kitchenette and grabs a roll of paper towels. She tosses them to Jace who catches them out of surprise.

 

“Clean up and go to the nurse.”

 

He rips pieces off the roll of paper towels and holds it against his lip then nose as he tips his head back, “The dean is going to hear about this.” He shoots angrily at her.

 

She shrugs. She could care less about getting kicked out or missing class, “Whatever. You provoked me.”

 

He huffs at that and she gives a shrug as he storms from the room. Kassandra lags behind. She gives Nia one last look. It is seldom. All the regret that hides behind her eyes makes Nia wish she could give Kasandra all that she wants, to beg for her back. But that wasn’t ever going to happen. Kasandra averted her gaze quickly once Jace calls her name forcing her to hurry out the door. Nia was left in the common room to swim in her thoughts. She rolled her shoulders, took a deep breath, then exhaled. She could still feel her anger in the pit of her stomach. She buried her face in her hands. _I need to calm down_.

 

An idea then came to her. She could check out the spot in the Spirit World. The walk would calm her mind and doing this sooner rather than later would be the best course of action. She places her hands on the counter before her and stretches her arms out then takes a deep breath. She then stands straight and stretches. She exhales once she stands up and makes her way from the lounge and dorm building through the crowds of students to stand before the beam of light that shoots into the sky that is the spirit portal.

 

_Breath. You’re fine._ She hadn’t been to the Spirit World since the beginning of her college years. A year wasn’t a long time but it felt like an eternity when she stood before a place that held so many memories for her. Taking a step into the blinding light sends a warmth through her body that calms her nerves slightly. She continues her stride to be met by lush greenery and spirits everywhere. A smiles crosses her features as she walks upon the path the spirits set up to keep individuals from getting into trouble while on tours and in the middle of classes in the Spirit World.

 

She takes in all the scenery as she walks along the path. It hadn’t changed at all since the last time she was here. The same spirits seemed to be floating around. She paused on the path and looked over the large boulder in the way of the grove her and Jules would sneak off to. It had crossed her mind to earth bend it out of the way a long time ago but part of her felt like that would be disrespectful.

 

She gave a shrug and got into a stance to then lift and move the boulder to the side. It shook the ground once it landed. She passed by the small barely noticeable gap she made for herself. After walking threw the thick brush she came across the grove she was looking for. The brush parts to leave room for a spring and waterfall. The water was clear and spirits were playing in it but once she entered they took off into the brush. She paused. She scared them and she did not mean to. _Welp, no fixing it now._

 

She hopped the rocks to settle on one in the middle of the pond where she sat criss-crossed after removing her sweatshirt so she could better relax. There was no one around to ask about her scars so what better time to remove her sweatshirt on such a hot day. She set the sweatshirt next to her, after folding it neatly, then thought about the tip Kelly gave her about mediating and needing to get into contact with the past Avatars.

 

She rolled her shoulders and rolled her neck to move her head in a circle to crack her neck. Once she was satisfied with that she brought her fists together in front of her, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then began to mediate. Her thoughts stilled as she began to focus solely on her breathing then she began to shift her focus to the wildlife. With her earthbending she was able to connect with everything around her. It was rare for earthbender to hold such an ability in this day and age. However Nia had spent countless hours practicing this and metal bending which she had long perfected. Something moved at the edge of the clearing. She could feeling its slow breathes and rapid heart beat as if it was afraid. By its shape she guessed that it was spirit. She could pick up more breathes and rapid heart beats. Those must have been the spirits she scared away. The spirit closest to the clearing’s edge began to move in slowly. She didn’t much care as she kept her mediating up. She was calmed down which was what she was reaching for.

 

There was a splash.

 

She cracked an eye. She met the gaze of the form or a small girl. She was blue and wispy like a flame. For eyes she had large gaping white holes. They were wide to show her surprise as Nia had caught her sneaking up on her. They stayed like that. The spirit half submerged in water and Nia sitting still on the rock.

 

The spirit was the first to speak. Her voice was that of a young girl’s and sounded as if it echoed after each word she spoke, “Um..excuse me, miss?”

 

Nia opened both eyes and let her arms fall so her hands rested in her lap, “Yes?”

 

“Eep!” The spirit disappeared fully under water.

 

The other spirits laughed. Nia could hear them now watching from the edge of the clearing.

 

“We were here first...” The flame spirit says as she raises from the water. A light blue color covers her cheeks like a blush to show her embarrassment.

 

“You can still play if you wish.” Nia says with a soft smile, “I'm just meditating.”

 

The spirit seems puzzled by this, “Why?”

 

“I was calming down and...” She pauses. _It can’t hurt to tell them I’m the Avatar right? If anything they should be able to help._ She then continues, “...I was trying to contact the past Avatars.”

 

The spirit’s eyes socks widen again in shock, “Really?” She hurries from the lake to be before the edge of the clearing where the others hide, and motions to them by waving her arms about, “The human is trying to contact the past Avatars!”

 

“What’s so special about that?” Nia asks.

 

“We haven’t seen an Avatar in the spirit world since Avatar Korra.” Says a serpent like spirit that appears as other spirits of all shapes and sizes emerge. The serpent like spirit floats in the air, hovered as its body sways. She could compare him to that of a chinese dragon then a serpent.

 

Nia doesn’t seem to get the point of them being so happy that an Avatar is here in the spirit world, “I didn’t think it was duty an Avatar had to come to the spirit world.”

 

“Oh but the Avatar holds high praise to us.” Says the flame spirit, her voice squeaky as she sounds overly excited.

 

“We thought Raava had given up on you humans.” The dragon spirit says as he floats over close to Nia as she watches the beautiful display of his red feathery body move through the air with little effort as if he was the king of the air.

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she had.” Nia mumbles to herself as she rubs her calf nervously. She felt overly self conscious to be talking to a spirit who knew way more about spirits and the Avatar then she did. She had always looked up to spirits and talking to one in such a serious manner felt like such a great honor.

 

“Well we had.”

 

Nia blinks, “What?”

 

“We had given up on humans have been preparing to block the portals as you destroyed each other. We never realized another Avatar would show up so we were slowly blocking the spirit world from humans. We apologize, Avatar.” He floated around her slightly circling her body as he spoke.

 

“I don’t get it.”

 

“We blocked you off from entering the spirit world without using a portal which in turn blocks you from the past Avatars.”

 

Nia’s head was spinning. _So I don’t just suck at the spiritual part? What a surprise._

 

“But we can't fix it.”

 

That was bad. She knew that was bad even if she didn’t understand the importance of the link between the past Avatars and the spirit world. Even if they said they couldn’t fix it she dared to ask, “Can I fix it?”

 

He paused his floating to think, “Yes. I think there is a way.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger!  
> Cause I didn't know how to end it. :P

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> "As it turns out, the Avatar is still being reborn to this day. Unfortunately, if the government finds the Avatar, they are killed before they can liberate society. The handful of Benders left are few and far between. And you, an introverted Earth bender, just froze the liquid in your cup of tea."  
> P.s. I will be adding tags as characters are added in and possible smut happens


End file.
